Aliens in London
by Kiarachu
Summary: And if the black hole in the blue-alien's planet occurred centuries before we know? This is an AU fiction where Megamind and the others came to Earth in the Victorian era. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

The blue planet's inhabitants were calm, even if the buildings were collapsing and giant monitors declared "PANIC!".

The people were restless inside, but peaceful outside. They were all reunited in the capital city's principal square.

In the middle of the square there was a last generation's rocket. Near it there were a well-dressed couple, carrying their kid.

They had an adherent white suit, with azure fluorescent band a little over the waist, and a high collar that emphasize their slender necks and big head.

The child wore a blue romper suit with a dark blue lighting bolt printed on the chest.

The other citizen had similar suits, only colours different from white, because the couple were king and queen of the planet, and they were saving their child.

They had unanimously decided to save the kid from the black hole, not only because he was the prince of the planet, but also because, at the moment, he was the only infant in that world.

They already knew from less than a year that the planet was about to be sucked into the black hole, and the rulers – knowing that they were expecting a child – had called a meeting to decide whether to save the prince's future to that adverse destiny.

They had decided to send with him a member of the other intelligent population present on the planet: the Ichthyson, very intelligent fishes that inhabited that world.

They were bonded, from generations, with the royal family, and every member of that family had an Ichthyson as subordinate.

For the chosen ones were built a robotic body with a dome, placed over the shoulders, made of a special glassy material, very resistant, filled with water to house the fish.

The creature was also equipped with a cybernetic system, linked with the brain, to control the robotic body.

Near the rocket, therefore, there was an exemplar of that species in his robotic suit.

It was a so-called "combat" gear, built in that way to defend the prince when he had reached the designated planet: Earth.

In the years the people of Aosei had sent many probes – with hypervelocity and with a technology that permitted the information's coming in a instant and direct way, even if they were at a great distance from the planet – in various part of the galaxy to study various celestial body, to see if there was the possibility of sustainable life for the Aoseian, or for the Ichtysonian.

They had discovered many worlds with characteristic similar to their planet, but they had all some problems, like very ferocious and untameable animals, or intelligent plants that would have endangered the lives of blue-skinned people.

It was true that they were very intelligent and they could build machines or weapons to defend themselves from those forms of life, but they were also a pacific race, that used the violence only when it was necessary.

It was also the motive that, in that moment, on Aosei there was only the prince as kid, because they were also careful to birth control and the entire planet, there had never been an unwanted child.

Between the various planets that they had found, the Heart was the only one where they could send the child.

Even if they knew that the humans were technologically backward compared to themselves, but it was the only planet with an intelligent form of life and with chemical/physical characteristic practically identical to Aosei.

They knew, however, that the terrestrials tended to see as a threat unfamiliar things and that was why they built a "combat" robotic suit for the ichthyoid.

They had made it also to look like a terrestrial creature called "gorilla", to be more menacing, and they had equipped it with a technology easily repairable with pieces retrieved on that planet.

The two highnesses approached the fish, and the Queen spoke, "Meen-yawn, we entrust to you Eiyuu, our son and prince. We are sure that you will protect him well and that you will teach him all that there is to learn. Inside the rocket you will find all the necessary instructions for Eiyuu's cure and instruction. Good journey and good luck," she finished giving the child in the robotic hands of the ichthyoid.

Then came forward the father, which was holding an object very similar to a dummy. "There, Eiyuu dear, this is your binkey, and it's an infinite source of power, and I'm sure that – when you will be more old – you will be able to do marvellous things with this object. You will find other information on the spaceship. I wish you good luck and we will meet again when it would come the time of the Great Journey. Farewell," he finished watching sweetly and sadly his only son, giving him the "dummy".

The children had only eight days of life, but he understood perfectly what his parents told him, due to the large brain that his people had.

He still didn't know how to speak, but he could understand, and he watched his father and mother with a frowning stare, leaning forward them his chubby arms.

The two parents smiled at him and then they took him in their arms to coddle him for the last time, before giving him again to Meen-yawn.

Then the Ichthyson went on the spacecraft and said goodbye at his parents – that they were close at the two majesties – and at all the populace of Aosei. "I will do my best to protect the Prince. And we'll see when the time will come for the Great Journey. Farewell to all. I will miss you," he said crying, and with that the spaceship's door shut.

Just a few minutes before the planet was sucked in the black hole, the fish laid down the kid in a seat especially prepared for him. He tied him very well with seatbelts and smiled at the child, that was sucking the binkey. "Very well, Sir. Soon we will leave. It'll be a long journey and I hope that there would be no problems. But it's better stay happy. Even if there isn't much reason to rejoice. Now I will go to the control panel for the departure, then I will insert the autopilot and I will come back to you. Get prepared fro the takeoff."

Said that the fish in the robotic suit went on the command deck and sat on the chair in front of the control panel, fasting the seatbelts. He clicked some button and the particles annihilator's powered engines started to warming up.

After a few seconds they were all at maximum power and the ichthyoid pressed another button marked "ignition".

The spaceship rattled, and the fish powered a monitor that was showing the populace reunited in the square.

All of them waved goodbye and they made the gesture of good luck, right hand on heart, left hand resting on the right side.

The fish smiled sadly, blocked the cloche, and made the same gesture, knowing that they could see him on the giant monitor placed in the square.

Then the spacecraft lifted quietly in the sky, and reached very quickly the stratosphere, and finally the space. The transmission on the monitor ended and Meen-yawn saw the planet being sucked slowly by the black hole.

The ship was build with materials and such a shape to avoid being sucked into the black hole as well.

The Ichthyson waited to be very far away from the gravitational pull of the vortex and then he switched on the autopilot. They had inserted the coordinates for the Earth, and they would have arrived after a journey of ten years.

It was true that they were technologically advanced and that they could build a ship with hyperspeed, but they had considered that was better for the Prince to learn the terrestrials traditions, thanks to the probes sent on that planet, and that he was big enough to even to be able to defend himself.

On the spaceship there were some rooms with dehydrated food, sufficient for all those years and some more (they was prudent and they thought about the possibility of some technical problem or such), weapons to use when they would arrive on Earth – only for defend themselves – and a laboratory with computer linked to the probes that transmitted images and data in real time, as well as an encyclopaedia with Aosei's traditions and some Earth's data retrieved already from the probes.

Since the rulers were also famous scientists, they had placed different tools and machines that created materials for Eiyuu in the laboratory, to give him the possibility to invent various objects in those ten years of "forced confinement".

Meen-yawn went in the room where his ward was. "Well, Sir, we left. It will be a long journey and I hope that there will be not problems. I think that I'm going to redact a journal to write down the important events, to check them again to have some ideas or simply to remember. If you are ok with that, obviously."

The child, understanding all, nodded and smiled, stretching out his arms to be picked up by the ichthyoid.

The Ichthyson smiled toothily and unlaced the seatbelts, taking the infant in his arms. "Now we have only ourselves to support and defend each other. I will try to do my job well. I hope that the terrestrial they would accept us, either way it would be a trouble."

Then he frowned because he heard an alarm coming from the control panel, and went there with the Prince still in his arms.

All two looked a radar that blinked in red, making them saw a big object that followed them from a short distance.

Looking for the object trajectory, they noticed that came from Kinsei, the golden planet near them, and Meen-yawn clicked a button that powered a camera placed on the ship.

They saw that was a spaceship very similar to their, only golden in colour, which followed them. "Mmmh…this isn't good. We had not received the news that the majesty of Kinsei would save their pampered Prince. And now I know who stole the project for the construction of the spaceship. Why those brawny with no brain aren't able to ask politely. I mean…we are twined – or better we were twined – with their planet for a decade. They could have asked a hand to save their Prince. Bah…maybe it's in their nature. It's true that for years they were on good terms with us, but for centuries they were only pillagers that used at their advantage the powers gave to them by the nature. It's true that old habit die hard…let's hope that they will not disturb us too much."

The golden ship overtook them, risking to hit them with a wing, and the ichthyoid magnified with the camera a porthole of the ship, because he noticed that somebody was watching from there. He went on the porthole of his own ship, and he saw that there was a robot with the golden planet's Prince in his arms.

Eiyuu put his little hands on the porthole and then widened his eyes, seeing that the pampered Prince stuck his tongue out and from the robot came out a helmet with two feeding bottles, from where he was starting to suck the milk.

Fish and alien frowned and re-entered in the ship. "Oh, that spoiled child! It's incredible! He stuck his tongue at you, Sir. Probably, with that little brain, he is not aware of the gesture!" said the ichthyoid at his protégé.

The infant placed a little hand on the glass dome, smiling at the fish, and shook his head, like saying, "Don' worry, it's not a problem."

The Ichthyson smiled back and placed again the child in his "cot", where he fell asleep sucking the binkey.

The fish altered some parameter on the spaceship's commands, telling her to be careful and avoid the other ship as much as possible. He would not be destroyed because of that people without brains.

Then he noted down on the journal that event, to remember it.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOGBOOK **(written by Meen-yawn)

**YEAR ONE**

Just departed from Aosei, we saw that Enywa, prince of Kinsei, followed our spaceship, with a spacecraft very similar to our own, only golden in color.

In fact, I'm sure that the Kinseians have stolen the design of our ship, the last time they came on our planet, to save their prince from the black hole. I don't understand why they did something so reprehensible, when they could politely ask the ship's projects.

But I think it's for their nature of ex-raiders. For a decade they were twinned with our planet, for a fair exchange of food and technology. We purchased animals and products of the earth from their planet, while they bought technology projects from us.

The robot accompanying the very spoiled prince, in fact, is one of our old conceptions. In fact is a robot very similar to the one I am using. It has a lesser-developed brain, and it's part cyborg, because it has a source of Kinseian's DNA. It doesn't have their powers, but it understands their needs and act accordingly, because the AI is connected to the DNA core.

It has a more streamlined shape, than my robotic suit, but it's made of a highly resistant material, which is found only on Kinsei, because of the great strength of the Kinseians.  
>However, I have given precise commands in the on-board computer: stay away as possible from that golden ship, to prevent accidents. It seems that we are following the same route. We hope for good...I have a bad feeling.<p>

**ONE MONTH AFTER: **like expected, Sir is already capable to talk and walk easily. I remain always amazed by the fastest physics-mental growth of this race.

He has already started to ask me some tools to start building things that came into his mind in this month.

He counted the time when he was capable of talking and walking to do something.

I told him that it would be better waiting a little more, let's say another month or so, because the tools and power tools of the laboratory were dangerous for a little kid like him.

They had a label with the recommendation "minimum age 2 months", and I intended to respect that limit.

My ward sulked a little, but when I explained my motivation, he understood immediately and he didn't insisted too much.

But I gave him permission to draw some blueprint for those things, to keep him occcupied. I knew, either way, he would be bored to death.

**2 MONTHS**: now he has the permission to use the gears, and he has made many astonishing things, seeing his young age.

He learned to solder many type of metals, and smelt them, to create objects or only to practicing.

He continued like that for the rest of the year.

Moreover has studied well his people's data, and even the ones collected with the probes.

He had established that the earthlings are really backwards in comparison with the Aoseians' technology, and he had decided to apply himself to improve their life too.

He saw with sorrow the various works that the people was forced to do for cope, and he was shocked by the fact that child labour was a harsh reality. He is young, but his mind is already greatly developed, and he understands that certain things aren't acceptable, at last for an advanced mind like his.

YEAR TWO

Sir has passed all the year improving his soldering skills, and he has build other objects he has planned, even if he was always unsatisfied of the results. For me they were fine like that, but my Sir is a perfectionist, and he continued to grumble that he would try another attempt to those projects later on, when his technique had been more precise.

He said that, anyway, it was a good training for his technical and deductive skills, because he could test his diagrams and see which defects to correct.

From my side, I've started to use the tailoring gears, to make new suits for Sir, to have them at hand, when he will grow up.

It's true that the onesie he wears it's stretching, but I don't think he'd like to wear it for a long time.

Moreover, my ward is starting to learn the language called "English", since the spaceship's coordinates are set on a city called "London", where they speak that language.

Luckily it is a language that almost resembles Aosei's speech, so there should be no great difficulty.

Even I am slowly learning that language, and I really like it.

YEAR THREE

Like I predicted, Sir has had to change in the new suit that I did. He grow quickly, and he eats the dehydrates food supply voraciously, but luckily with frugality.

He has a great sweet tooth, and in part I understand him, because with the brain he has, he needs a lot of energy to work on his projects.

They are divided into months, and so far we did not eat more than what Aoseians had expected.

The suit resembles the one worn by his parents, white, with a high neck, but without blue bands.  
>According to the protocol of the planet, he can wear a suit with blue stripes when he has<br>created a project worthy of note.

Not that the objects he has done so far are bad, far from it, but according to the standard of Aosei those projects are very simple, and my sewing machines are supplied with sensors that detect these features, allowing me, once he reach the goal, to add blue bands.

Usually the projects worthy of note are created at the age of 8 or 9 years by young Aoseians, but I just feel that Sir will be able to invent something phenomenal even before that age.

The sons of sovereigns were usually more intelligent than the average population, and I am sure that my ward is part of that fortunate category.  
>Sometimes it happened that princes or princesses were less intelligent, or at least had a common mind, but I have the feeling that Sir is even above the average of the previous princes.<p>

Sir then asked me to sew clothes similar to those on Earth, to get used to wearing them.  
>They seem practical, but uncomfortable. But I met the Prince's request, creating the cloth and other materials with the machinery in the ship, following the technical characteristics of terrestrial substances (which in some ways resemble materials that were present on Aosei), and I manufactured a couple of brown leather boots, high and with many eyelets, a pair of brown breeches, a tight white shirt with high collar, like the suit (Sir told me it would be best done in another way, we'll see the various styles and then tell me what he likes best) and a brown leather vest with straight hem.<p>

He told me that in fact they are a little uncomfortable, but it's better if worn for a little, getting used to them (except when he works, it's better to put on the suit).  
>He also told me that he don't want to conform to the fashion of the time, and he would like that I develop something that looked good on him that it was acceptable for humans, but it was also different from the style of the time.<br>With that request, I've also discovered that I really enjoy doing clothes' projects, and so I am very pleased with his demand.

YEAR FOUR

I continued to make increasingly large suits for Sir. Now he is more long-limbed and he had lost all the baby fat doing projects and practicing in the special room.  
>I also modified slightly his clothes: the shirt is more comfortable, less adherent, with wide sleeves and comfortable cuffs, we also decided that the collar was going to be attached to the neck, not to offer any outlet to the bad guys.<p>

I also modified the vest, making on it an "pointed"edge on the front and back, and drawing the blue lightning bolt on the front line, on the tuck.  
>The lightning bolt is the symbol of Sir, it was his idea to add to the vest.<p>

The prince has also decided to become a detective, seeing things that were happening in London, using his phenomenal intuition and the help of technology in his possession.  
>I am proud of his decision, even seeing the conditions of some people and the bad things that happened in that city.<p>

Sir will work out a lot, for the job, but I'm sure will become a good detective, able to defend himself against any bully, and solve many cases in that dangerous city.  
>Anyway, I'll always be by his side, no matter what.<p>YEAR FIVE

Sir began to train, as well as physically in the gym, even in target practice with the advanced weapons that were stored in another area of the spacecraft.  
>He began with small weapons, such as guns, because he noticed it was not strong enough to keep well the laser rifles.<p>

Using them, he noticed several design flaws (they were not built and designed by his family, were, in short, the standard weapons manufactured in an assembly line), so he dismounted and adjusted according to his needs.  
>But, even modified, he continued to grumble and complain. According to his standards were too destructive and too modern in design.<p>

So he spent virtually all year to continue to take them apart to make them effective, but not fatal, planning design more suited for the Earth's standards.  
>It was not easy, but he learned many things and at the end was a little more satisfied with his work.<p>

Another note: now we speak only English on the ship, so we get used to having to speak for the rest of our lives.  
>Every now and then also go over our mother tongue, to not forget.<p>

Thanks to this "double speaking" we invented a language that is English, but slightly different from the one spoke by the Londoners.

One of the points that the prince has made clear is the fact that our culture should not be lost, and so he began to type, on the PC, the main parts of our cultural heritage, and then print them on paper, and keeping as a file too.

His motivation for the paper was that the computer, or the energy source of the ship could break down, depriving the spacecraft of technology use.  
>While the paper could still be copied by hand on paper, with no problems.<br>And in the meanwhile he planned other energy systems for his technology, with information gathered by the probes in London.

YEAR SIX

This was an important year for Sir: finally the tailoring machines had given me permission to apply the blue bands to his suit.  
>I had already noted that the prince was not satisfied with the destructive weapons that were on the ship, so he took the decision to build his own, not offensive but effective to make his opponent helpless.<p>

Earlier this year he composed the project, which involved the use of the binkey.  
>After finishing the project, he began to build the weapon, finishing in just two days.<br>It was really simply made: a black handle and "barrel", rubberized handle for secure grip and a lightning bolt on the side, the "barrel" ended with the binkey, which was connected to other technological devices that emitted a dehydrating ray through the tip of the binkey.  
>On the back, in the part above the gun, had applied a triangular shape for decoration.<p>

When he finished it, he first tested on various inanimate materials, to see if it worked, saying it would be useful for transporting bulky objects around without problems.  
>The objects were transformed into shimmering blue cubes, and a few drops of water was enough to get them back as before.<p>

After having tested on those items, he asked me to use it on him, to see if it worked also on living beings.  
>Of course I refused, politely but firmly. I would never have dared to threaten his life. Not at that point of the trip.<p>

And here transcribe, with textual words, our discussion:

"Meen-yawn, now I'll ask you to use the dehydration gun on me, and, after re-hydrating me, to note the reactions that I will have, okay?" my ward said to me with a smile.

I opened my eyes, surprised. "I don't think so, Sir! And if something goes wrong? I don't know what I'd do if I lose you, at this point of the trip!" I said, shocked by his proposal.

He frowned. "You don't have confidence in my ability to design? Have you seen for yourself that the gun works. Why will not you try? I cannot wait to arrive on Earth to test it!"

I looked at him with a stern frown. "My job is to protect you, and I will in any way. And isn't that I haven't confidence in your abilities, it's just that my own promise to your parents stop me from carrying out your orders. I got an idea: what if you try it against me? It's true that I have a robotic body, but I'm still a living being!" I ended up smiling toothily.

The prince had a worried expression. "But I could never test a new weapon on you! You're my friend, what I would do if I would lost you? It is also true that there is not much alternative, but I'd test it myself, rather than on you, dear Meen-yawn."

I looked at him smiling, amazed by his lack of confidence in his own means. "Sir, I trust you, and I'm sure that it would not happen nothing bad to me. And I 'm grateful to regard me as your friend, for me it's the same. At first I considered myself only a servants toward you, but then I realized that our relationship is more akin to friendship, than the standard of Ittison and their lords. I hope not to have been too presumptuous to say this," I ended up looking down and nervously waving my fins.

He smiled and, to my amazement, he hugged me. "You're not presumptuous. And I've always considered you my friend, not my servant. I know that tradition dictates that you looked like more like a servant who does things without doubting the orders, but in recent years we have learned to support us and give each other mutual advice, and seeing the situation in London is better to have a good friendship, rather than a master-servant relationship," he said and then he sighed, "Okay, you won. I'll try the gun on you, and then write your reactions," he said, and pointed his weapon at me and fired.

BEGINNING OF EIYUU'S NOTES:

Meen-yawn was "cubed" like the inanimate objects, and when I used a bit of water over the cube, he returned exactly as before, although I was scared a lot to see him on his back and tongue out. So I climbed on his robotic body to give a pat on the dome, and I breathed a sigh of relief to see that he recovered.  
>Apparently, this function leaves the victim in a momentary state of shock.<br>I will try to overcome this problem by improving the gun. In addition I would also provide it with other functions, but for now I want to improve dehydration.

END OF EIYUU'S NOTES

I was so proud! Even if, over the course of time, we agreed that we would take turns experiencing dehydration.  
>As a negative note, he failed to perfect the gun in a way that the person – or living things – not suffer the shock after being shot.<p>

After doing some calculations, he realized that the shock was a perfectly normal, and he didn't think more, although he remained frustrated by this technical problem.  
>Having perfected this function has begun to make plans on how to make other guns of this type, using parts of pistols and rifles that were on board the ship.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

YEAR SEVEN

Sir has created another gun, which destroy objects. He said it could be useful in case someone was in danger and there was the case of destroying some architectural barriers, such as doors or walls.  
>We have also built walls and doors of various sizes and thickness, and the gun worked fine. This happened in the first half of the year.<p>

After seeing some events, the prince decided to try to add features that affect mood. He managed to create two functions that weaken and demoralize the opponent.  
>He also made the decision to try to put these functions into a single gun, and call it de-gun. So far he has made four functions: dehydrate, destroy, debilitate and demoralize.<p>

He told me that he would wait to assemble the multifunction gun. Before he want to build and test well those who have already made, and I fear that he will do it on me. But no matter, I am willing to sacrifice myself if this will help him with his research.

As expected, he experimented guns on me, but also on himself, and I spent a  
>whole day to comfort him after he tried the "demoralize". He had done the same with me, so I think this is the minimum that I could do.<p>

And another day I spoiled him a lot when he used the "debilitate" function, which had left him weak and prostrate.  
>After he recovered he told me he had to decrease the power of the two guns, because the recovery times were too long.<p>YEAR EIGHT

After working for 4-5 months, he has finally perfected the three new functions. He had decreased slightly the destructive power of the ray, because he said it was too dangerous, and decreased the power on "debilitate" and "demoralize", now the recovery time is four hours, much better than a whole day!

Always looking several events on the computer, Sir decided to create four additional functions for his gun: two useful (although I do not know how they could be used), one which seems dangerous and one semi-useful.

The two useful are "decompress" – and he said it might be useful to save some lives by suffocation or otherwise – the other being "deregulate" and frankly I have no idea what it might serve. From what I know is an economic term, and also means "liberalize".  
>The prince did not want to say to me what might serve, and where he took inspiration.<br>My guess is that has made it casually (I hope he would not read this note), because it starts with "DE".

He has also created a feature, which I was scared at first, because he would have called "death ray", but he assured me that it was just a powerful stun beam.  
>He had made it strengthening a taser gun that was on the ship, and then tested first in a computer simulation and then, insisting a lot, upon himself.<p>

He had asked me to monitor his vital functions after being shot, to see if there was reason to strengthen it further or de-powering it.  
>Monitoring him with medical equipment, which were on board, I noticed that he was like dead, but actually he had only a very faint heartbeat, and his brain activity decreased significantly, compared to normal.<p>

I noted that the recovery time was equal to about two hours, and so he ruled that that was fine like that.  
>After he woke up we did some testing to see if there had been some kind of repercussions, especially on the brain.<br>But, fortunately, everything was normal and so we breathed a sigh of relief.

The last function is "decoupage", and I am convinced that he made it for me. Or maybe he has an artistic streak that I didn't know. However, it is also useful in investigating, since it is a ray that emits powerful glue. I have no idea how a beam can emit glue, but it does.  
>Very often I am amazed by the genius of my ward, but after all I haven't his intellectual abilities.<p>YEAR NINE

Sir has devoted practically all the year to assemble the de-gun, with all the various guns' functions, which had done in previous years.  
>He tested the latest features to see if they had any problem, and has adjusted them accordingly.<br>Then he told me that he would use the binkey as an energy source, at least until he would found another source of energy powerful enough for the weapon.  
>He explained that, for a weapon with all those functions, it need a very high amount of energy.<p>

And several prototypes of the guns were supplied with binkey (for functions dehydrate, death ray and destroy), and so would have to use it for the de-gun too.

BEGINNING OF EIYUU'S NOTE:

First I had to find a way to miniaturize all the components needed for the various functions.  
>I wanted to make a gun simple to use and not too bulky.<p>

Once found the system to reduce size, but not power, for all the components, I had to think of a way to easily select the weapon's eight functions, knowing what type of feature I was going to use.

I thought of small levers with the acronyms, but since I wanted that the weapon was also beautiful to see (for me the style is IMPORTANT!), I discarded that idea.  
>Then I thought about buttons, to put a circle of them around the "barrel" of the gun, always with the acronyms.<p>

I made several patterns, but none of them satisfied me. And plus, the buttons placed at the bottom were difficult to reach.

I wanted something simpler, and with the ability to write fully the functions.

So I looked at records and other data on our computer, of terrestrial weapons, to make me come an idea.  
>After hours and hours watching videos and pictures I had lost all hope, when suddenly I saw the solution: a revolver, where the drum was the method of feature's selection.<p>

Also I was entranced by the intricate drawings, typical of the Victorian era, and decided to give the de-gun a typical aspect of the time when we were finishing, making it out of iron with incised decoration and other decorative pieces tooled in brass. The energy room was made with a special glass that I could create with the machinery in the ship.

So I went to work and after MONTHS of trials and unsuccessful prototypes – both technically and aesthetically – I finally succeeded in getting what I wanted.  
>The weapon itself is a work of art (modesty aside), both technically and stylistically (I've already told me that style is important?): dark metal, almost black, with brass finishing.<br>The handle is shaped like a drop, and on the sides there is my symbol: the thunderbolt, still made in brass.

The brass parts are: trigger (tastefully decorated), "claws" at the bottom of the drum (they only have a decorative function) and three "claws" in front of the drum – before the barrel of glass material – which open when you pull the trigger, and the hammer, composed of two parts, one of which is decorative, and it snaps forward slightly when I press the trigger.

The hammer is located on the right side of the barrel and is S-shaped, which is also decorated with intricate patterns.  
>Now we come to the interesting part: the drum. It is a drum with eight "bullets", with the written functions of the protruding part of the cylinder.<br>The writing is bright blue and the initial "DE" is located on the right side of the gun.  
>When the selected function is aligned with the "DE", the relevant function is activated.<br>I've put the miniaturized components inside the drum, and I placed the sensor that sends the energy in the barrel near the letter "DE", inside.

The barrel is composed of a special glass material very resistant, and that conducts well the energy, designed in such a way as to concentrate the energy in the metal tip in the front.  
>To concentrate the energy in the tip I made a glass chamber inside the barrel, shaped like three consecutive spheres.<br>The tip and the bottom of the gun are made of an alloy based on aluminum.

Here's how it works:  
>the desired function by rotating the drum (colored light will be seen inside the barrel, depending on the function)<br>the trigger to activate the energy of the binkey  
>hammer is activated and starts the contact that will hit the miniaturized components inside the drum<br>energy will pass through the glass tube and out the tip, hitting the target.

BACKGROUND NOTE: for now I will use the binkey, but I would find another source of energy for this gun, if I would build another one for Meen-yawn. I am very proud of my work, and also my great friend told me that this gun is a masterpiece.

I tested again and again and it's perfect. Sometimes I even surprised myself, although I know that I'm very smart, thanks to genetic inheritance from my parents.  
>Meen-yawn says I should be a little more humble, but seeing how humans are, I cannot help but feel superior, even though my friend and guardian is right, of course.<p>

END EIYUU'S NOTE

To make and refine the weapon, the prince used ALL the year, but eventually he managed a great job.

It is true that I think he's not modest, but I also know that he's really smart and talented, perhaps more than his parents, and then it's fine if he had a swollen head (the pun was not intended).  
>As he says, humans are less intelligent than his race, although there are some that have the potential.<p>

And he's looking forward to meeting interesting people to talk to.  
>Even though we both know it will be very difficult, to be accepted by the Earthlings.<br>Especially in a so retrograde and dangerous era. I'm glad that he had invented something to defend himself, and anyway I'll always be by his side.

YEAR TEN

In approximately a year we will arrive to our destination. Sir asked me to make him other terrestrial clothes, and to calculate where we landed.  
>At the distance where we are, we can tell the computer to let me know when we get near Earth, to set controls to "manual", activate the invisibility function, and find a good place to land.<p>

Looking at the map of London, carefully prepared by our probes, a good landing spot could be a new public park called "Battersea Park".  
>There is a pond in the middle of the park, with an island full of trees, where we can hide the spacecraft.<p>

My ward also suggested dehydrating the spaceship, but I suggested it would not be a good idea, since we did not know what effects it had on the particle annihilator engine. He agreed with me, even if reluctantly.

A week before we arrived we noticed a strange activity on the sonar, and we had almost forgotten Prince Enywa.  
>His ship was again close to ours, but at a safe distance, and Sir had thought he could, at that distance, keep an eye on the inside of the ship.<br>When those projects had been stolen, Aoseians scientists had thought to equip our shuttle with a secret connection to the spacecraft built with the stolen designs.

The design for the ship provided cameras and microphones to record the trip, and a diary written by hand.  
>It was the standard procedure of construction, and without those components the spaceship would not work.<br>It was like a kind of hypertechnological "black box" (the black boxes were old systems for detecting errors in flying or aerospace equipment).

So we opened the link to see and hear what the prince Enywa said, even knowing where he landed and what he wanted to do, since the route was the same.  
>We discovered that he had made use of the probes – but once we arrived in London would have obeyed only to me or Sir, since they were set to obey only for native people of Aosei – and had already implemented a plan to be adopted by a important family in London: the Scott.<p>

Here's what he found: a boy his age, related to the Scotts, had lost his parents and was coming to London to be introduced to the family (it seemed that his parents were living VERY far from London, and Lord and Lady Scott did not had ever seen him) and adopted as a child of those noble family.  
>Apparently, the Scotts couldn't have childrens, and they were very happy to welcome this child into the house.<p>

Only that, while traveling to London, the child and his escort, and the coachman, had been attacked by robbers in search of money and killed them all.  
>The Prince of Kinsei had it all figured out and we even discovered that he would use the robot as if it were his escort, using a disguise generator built into the robot.<p>

He would have "parked" the spacecraft just outside London, in a wood, and then fly to London after dark, to arrive at the residence of Scott just in time.  
>If the nobles had asked him what had happened to the carriage, would have told them that they had been attacked by bandits just outside London, but he was saved thanks to his servant, and they had arrived walking.<p>

Sir was very angry about the decision of the prince of the neighboring planet.  
>He said he would never do something so reprehensible, for the honor of his parents.<p>

But he also knew that that behavior was part of the nature of that race.  
>Although for many years they had become traders of exchange, the nature of raiders and crooks would come at surface, as in this case.<br>He only hoped that, through education of the Scotts, he would be improved a little, and especially that he would not put a spoke in his wheels.

Now we have entered the Earth's stratosphere, and soon we will land at the designated point.  
>I turned on the manual controls and the function of invisibility and wait until evening to land.<br>I do not want anyone to be suspicious.

I also made some other clothes for Sir, another pair of semi-high brown leather's boots with buttonholes, dark blue semiadeherent cotton pants (heat sensors on the spacecraft had found that out there was warm), white shirt with narrow neck and black leather vest with pointed front and a little bit behind, accentuated with his trademark on the dart, and button designs that recall the design on the gun.

He made the buttons by himself, with the brass remained after the construction of the de-gun.  
>And I made a "leg" holster with black skin, so it's easy to extract the weapon.<br>I'm also thinking about making him a long coat for the cold season, because I think it would look good and in this way would cover the gun.

We landed and we are going to rest. Fortunately there had been dehydrated food for another year.  
>We have agreed that tomorrow night we will go for a stroll in London to see the situation and look for a place to settle.<br>We hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

After he had slept for some hours, Eiyuu called all the probes scattered in London and surroundings.

They can turn invisible in order to not be spotted, and work in broad daylight.

Moreover they were self-repairing and they had a learning AI.

They were sent to Earth in various places and countries, using space pods that they were designed to degrade quickly, to not leave traces.

The small robots were designed to automatically search a source of DNA to link to the AI from intelligent creature and suitable for the purpose of research

They were equipped with solar panels to recharge themselves, because in that era there wasn't other meaning of recharge.

On Earth the choice had fallen on stray dogs, which worked in pack and they had a research instinct suited for the cyborgs.

All the probes communicates by radio, and when a group had found a suitable place where the prince could settle, the leader of the group had sent a radio signal to the other probes, to call them to London.

Eiyuu and Meen-yawn waited for the probes to return, and they knew that they were around a hundred of units.

The little genius thought that they were useful to investigate, and he was thinking to reprogram them for that purpose.

In the spaceship they had the technology to repair them and build other of them, and he was curious to see their appearance, since in the entire voyage they remained invisible, and so the little alien didn't knew their look.

"Meen-yawn! Prepare the program to reconfigure the probes, I want to use them for my future investigations," Eiyuu asked at his aquatic friend.

The ichthyoid smiled, and agreed with the idea of his friend. "Of course, Sir! It's a very good idea! You know that you could build other probes here? And you can repair those that are already there," he explained, pointing at the equipping in the PC room.

The little blue alien nodded, and said, "Yes, I know, my dear friend. And I'm extremely curious about their appearance, since they have used always the invisibility when we saw the videos."

Meen-yawn nodded, and prepared the PC with the right program, connecting the aerial to transmit the new files to the probes.

After some time the probes arrived, and Eiyuu opened the spaceship's hatch, to let them enter.

Once inside, he ordered them to take out the invisibility, and he remained a little shocked by their appearance, but in some manner he liked them.

They had a glassy dome, with red or blue plasma rays that started from the energy core at the center of the dome.

The prince knew that the DNA core was situated under that ball of energy, and that gave him the idea how to rename those probes.

In front of the dome they had a flexible "eye", with a photo/television camera on the inside, which took video or picture of the various things that were going on, and transmit the data to the computer of the spaceship.

They had a "mouth" that resembled a bear trap, and Eiyuu thought that served as defense for the probes.

Under the dome they had a propulsion system that made them levitate, and very simple metallic "arms", made with tubes or metal bars, connected with bolts, and clawed hands.

Eiyuu smiled at the probes, which were ogling him with the single "eye", and he began his speech: "Finally I see you! First off, I must announce that you have done an excellent job, and I'm very happy with the data that you have transmitted. I'm also happy to ascertain that your repairing program had functioned very well, and in those ten years all of you survived."

"Now I will transmit other data and I would modify a little your program in function of the work that I would do here in London. I want to be a detective, and I need some means to gather information quickly and securely, and I thought that you were perfect."

Now I would install a new program, and in the meanwhile I would download the last data that you have gathered. Then I would do a diagnosis on all of you and I will repair those who need to be. Now, place yourselves there, and I would begin to make all the checking. Ah…and I've decided to call you brainbots, and the program that I would create and download into you would generate names for all of you, depending on what is your specialty, thanks to the data that I would gather now from you all," the blue alien finished, pointing at a raised platform with a metallic base.

The brainbots nodded, bowging, and fluttered over the platform.

Eiyuu pressed a button, and a dome of energy formed over the cyborgs: it was meant to recharge them, and as link with the radio aerial.

The blue planet's prince started to quickly key in on the PC's keyboard the program lines, and in the meanwhile, with another application, checked the health status of the cyborgs.

Meen-yawn looked at him in awe, once again. During the voyage he had time to see the capacity of his ward to write PC's programs, but he remained always astonished by his rapidity.

After only ten minutes, the little genius had finished to write the program, and he was doing some simulation tests, crossed with the data gathered from the brainbots, to see if there was some bug or flaws.

He found a couple, and he adjusted them quickly, making the test again.

When he had implemented well the program, he started to download it into the AI of the small robots, waiting.

While the program were incorporated, he and Meen-yawn watched the last data, and they saw that the best moment to exit from the park was at night, very late, because it was Summer, and some couple went there to make a evening stroll.

The waiting was long, so the alien set an alarm on the PC for when he had finished downloading the data.

"Meen-yawn, I you want, you can rest a little, I will do too. The update is long, and I've placed a wake-up call," Eiyuu said, placing himself comfortably on the big leather chair with wheels that was in front of the PC.

The ichthyoid nodded, because he knew too that was a long matter, and retired himself into his robotic suit, pressing a button, making emerge a castle into the glassy dome, and then retiring into the "chest" of the suit.

The little alien sat comfortably in the chair, and then fell asleep.  
>It wasn't the first time that he preferred to stay there, rather than in his bed, and slept soundly until the alarm rang.<p>

Since it was almost noon, he leaved the brainbots under the energy dome to recharge, and he and Meen-yawn ate some dehydrated food again.

Once the brainbots were all recharged, the blue alien watched what they were in need of maintenance, and started to repair them, sending the others to patrol the streets of London, to testing his new program.

He passed all the afternoon and evening to repair the cyborgs, leaving some into the spaceship, and sending others outside.

When it was supper time, the two aliens ate something more supplies, and Eiyuu controlled the brainbots that he sent to watch Lord and Lady Scott's house, seeing that prince Enywa was arrived there, able to fool the two nobles.

He had give precise instructions at those brainbots, because he knew the Kinseian's powers, and he didn't wanted that the little cyborgs were destroyed.

The two nobles addressed him with the name of Wayne, and Eiyuu was surprised of the similarity with the real name of the prince.

The little genius asked himself if Enywa would have used his powers, but then he thought that he wouldn't had done, or his facade would fall like a castle of cards.  
>He thought of exploiting this information for the future, although he felt partly guilty, but was nevertheless a good end.<p>

He left to monitor Enywa only one of four brainbots, and sent others around London.  
>The two Aoseians waited that the park was empty, and then they came down from the ship, left the large garden, and made a stroll in London, avoiding too bright areas.<p>

Luckily, at that hour there wasn't anyone around, and they went toward a zone where they knew there might be empty buildings, planning to settle there.

Eiyuu had seen some warehouses with big spaces where hid the spaceship, and he was searching for a suitable one.

His idea was to find one, placing there the brainbots to guard it, and then the evening after that, arrive there with the ship, parking it there and starting to do the "restoration" work, using the shuttle's technology.

They saw many warehouses, but they had various problems: or little space, or they was already occupied by criminals.

"It's not good, Meen-yawn! At this rate we will never find a right one! I know that's not right to occupy a building that isn't ours, but isn't that we have many alternatives, right, my friend?" the little blue alien asked with a pleading look at the ichthyoid.

The alien fish nodded, understanding perfectly. Neither he liked what they were doing, but it was true that they did not have much choice.

"But of course, Sir! And anyway we can pay it in the future, when you will start to do the detective, you never thought of it?" Meen-yawn asked, with a hopeful smile.

Eiyuu nodded, and answered, "Yes, my dear friend, I was thinking of that, now let's continue our research, and be careful…we are near the prison zone. From the brainbots' registration that we saw of this district, I know that there are often groups of thugs that run around the prison. This is also why I have make the de-gun."

The ichthyoid nodded, with a worried face, and they went more into that disreputable zone.

At a certain point they heard some taunting voices, and an authoritarian, but clearly frightened, voice.

The two aliens let the instinct guide them, and they went toward that direction.


	5. Chapter 5

More they went in that direction, more they heard pieces of conversations: "…now, my dear warden, we will have some fun with you!" a cruel and primitive voice affirmed.

"I'm not scared, and I know the baritsu art! On guard, felons!" a steady, but a little trembling voice said.

The two aliens saw that the man who had spoken was surrounded by a group of thugs, which were with bats and clubs.

The gentleman was in a defensive stance, with his cane raised and ready to hit, but he was clearly outnumbered.

As a matter of fact, one of the criminals hit him on the head with a bat from behind, and he fell on the ground, groaning.

Eiyuu scowled, and following his instinct, pulled out the gun from the holster, and exited from the hiding place, with Meen-yawn at his side to protect him.

"Hey! You crooks! Stop right there, or I'll shot you!" the young alien shouted, pointing the de-gun, set on "dehydration", toward the one that seemed the boss of the clique.

The gang, hearing the yell, turned toward the voice, and the leader was going to laugh, hearing that young voice threatening them.

But seeing the two aliens, their remained shocked, and Eiyuu had the time to hit all of them, reducing them to sparkling cubes.

"Meen-yawn, pick up those cubes, I go to see how that poor man is is doing," the small alien said at his aquatic friend.

The ichthyoid nodded, and picked up all the eight cubes, while Eiyuu leaned over the man lying on the ground.

He examined the point where he was hit, touching lightly with his fingers the bump.

He let out a sigh of relief, when he saw that was only a great lump, and he took a vial of smelling salts from a leather pochette that he had attached at the belt.

He turned delicately the man, and passed the vial under his nose, noticing that he had chestnut mustache.

The gentleman groaned, screwing up his eyes, then opening them, blinking to focus.

"You're all right, good man? Now you are safe…I've neutralized those thugs. You can pull yourself up, or do you want a hand?" Eiyuu asked, with a worried note in his voice.

The sir blinked again, to see if he had an hallucination, because he saw the appearance of his rescuer.

"Hum…I think that I'm capable to stand for myself, thank you. Mh…perhaps you are wearing a costume and you have a make up? Sorry if I'll ask you, but you are blue, and you have a big head," he asked confused.

Eiyuu blinked, and laughed, while helping the man staying on his feet.

"No, no…this is my real aspect, and even if you wouldn't believe me, I'm not from this planet. I'm an alien, and I come from a very distant planet from here, that now don't exist no more. To tell you the truth, I was going to remain hidden from the Earthlings for a while, but I had the impulse to come to rescue you. I hope to not have shocked you too much," the young alien finished, smiling.

The man had a surprised, but not shocked, expression, so he smiled, and said, "You didn't have shocked me, sonny boy. I'm the warden of London's prison, and I saw many unbelievable things. I'm only a little surprised…I didn't thought that there was life outside Earth, especially intelligent life, and I suppose that your so big cranium would indicate a great intellect, right?"

Eiyuu nodded, and answered, "Now I understand why those men were against you! They wanted to avenge themselves on you, because, I suppose, they were in jail, right? And yes, you're right, during my space voyage from my planet to Earth, I've established that I have a superior intellect than humans, and I want to use it to help you improve."

The prison warden was again astonished by the kid's intuition, and by his maturity.

"Yes, that's true, that gang was exited from prison recently, and they wanted not only hurt me, but even entering the prison to free their companions that were still inside. How old are you, if I am given to know? And it would be a bless from the sky if you will better our living standards. And what do you mean by "during my space voyage"? I have so many questions, but the most important now is: sonny, what you were doing, all alone, in a so disreputable zone?" the prison's rector asked, with a worried tone.

In that moment Meen-yawn returned with the cubes in his robotic hands, and the gentleman goggled at him, seeing that fish in the robotic suit: he really didn't expect that.

"Sir, I took all the hoodlums, like you said. I've heard what you've said, and my Sir wasn't alone, I was there to protect him, and we were searching a place to settle and hide our spaceship – the space vehicle we used to arrive on Earth – to begin the work chosen by my ward," the ichthyoid said at the warden.

The warden recovered from the shock, and said, "I've understand, you were searching one of those empty warehouses. But what type of work you want to do, boy? And what are those luminous cubes? My head is spinning…"

Eiyuu nodded at the first question, and answered, "Exactly, now our space jet is parked on the woody island at the center of the small lake, into the Battersea Park, and it's invisible, so it's safe. I'm ten years old, and during the voyage we had seen many things thanks to some probes sent here on Earth by my parents. These probes transmitted…mh…moving photographs on an apparatus on the spaceship."

"Beautiful things, but also horrendous, and so I've decided that not only I would improve your life thanks to my technology, but I want also to become a detective, to resolve cases and protect the innocents. And those cubes are the gang dehydrated by my gun," said that, unsheathed the weapon, and to demonstrate the concept, he pointed it toward a brick that was on the ground, reducing it to a cube.

Then Meen-yawn went there and watered with some drops the cube, to make it return like before.

The warden was speechless, and if before it seems all incredible, after seeing that demonstration he knew that was all true.

"Damn! I was skeptic, but seeing that gun I've changed my mind. A detective, uh? And why not a policeman? Detectives aren't so well wanted, neither considered by the local authorities. I have a high consideration for them, it's clear, also because they resolve better the cases than Scotland Yard police…but please, don't tell it around."

"For what concern the place where you could stay, here it's not a suitable place, but I think that you've already realized that. Since I have a good feeling about you two, I propose you an offer: I own a disused house on Baker Street, where you can live, and one of those ruined warehouses it was of my family. You can hide your…space ship in the warehouse, and use the remaining space as a investigative study."

"It's clear that I wouldn't cede those structures for free, but for the moment it's all right like that, since you are arrived just now, and I think that you haven't a penny, or I'm wrong? When you would crack some cases, you can pay me with your earned money, all right?" the director finished, smiling at the two aliens.

The two watched themselves, and Eiyuu made a gesture with his head to Meen-yawn, as if to invite him to speak in private.

"If you don't mind, we want to discuss this in private, wait here, please," the young alien said at the mustached man.

The prison's warden nodded, understanding perfectly, and the two space creatures went in a safe place to talk.

"In my opinion, we can trust him, and anyway it will be useful to have a contact inside the prison, when I would do the work of detective it would be useful to talk to him for advices or other things, and even with the prisoners. What do you think, Meen-yawn?" Eiyuu asked with trepidation.

The ichthyoid nodded, and answered, "I trust him too, and it would be comfy for us have a nice place where live, instead of a warehouse."

So they returned to the warden, and they said to him that they accepted his proposal.

The prison's curator sighed in relieve, and said, "Very well, I'm happy to hear that. I know that you have a maturity and knowledge more advanced than a normal human, but you are still a kid. If you want, this night you can sleep at my house."

"I'm a bachelor, and a little company wouldn't ruin me. Then tomorrow night I would make you see where the warehouse is located, so you can park your space ship there. I'm also curious to see how it's done. Then I would take you at the apartment."

"You have to tidy it up a little, but I have the impression that it wouldn't be a problem for you two. Ah…almost forgot! I didn't introduce myself: I'm Gordon Baker, and it was really a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even if it happened on unfortunate circumstances."

"Now…I want to ask you what we are gonna do with those…cubes…we are still near the prison, and I can take them inside, but there is the problem to explain why they are reduced in this state. I understand that you two want to remain hidden for a while, because you fear the people's reactions."

"My idea is this – and tell me if it please you – in this moment there is a trusty guard doing the night shift. He's one of my right-hand men, and I know that he would maintain the secret. We can go all three to him, and explain the situation, telling him to make up something to justify the return of those scoundrels in jail," Gordon finished, watching the two aliens.

Eiyuu smiled at that idea, and at the fact that he found someone who was quick-witted.

"It's a marvelous idea, and it's true that I don't want to show myself right away. But it's not important, in any case I have my means of defense, and there is my friend who said that he would protect me. Even we didn't introduced ourselves, and since we trust you, we are going to say our names," he said, watching Meen-yawn, which nodded, happy at the idea.

"I'm Eiyuu Hatsumei, and on our planet I was the son of the King and Queen of our land, but here I'm only a simple boy that want to become a detective, and help people," the blue alien affirmed, with his eyes that sparkled at the idea of helping improve Londoner's life, and even the people of England.

"I'm Meen-yawn, and I'm the guardian designed to protect my Sir. My race inhabited the fresh river and lake's waters of our planet, and I was born from a family that always served and protected Aosei's rulers."

"Usually the relationship between an Ichthysonian and his protégée is more similar to a servant/master, but seeing the situation here in London, our relationship is more near friendship, because we understood that we have to develop trust between us, in order to survive," the ichthyoid finished, watching sweetly Eiyuu.

Gordon nodded, memorizing the names, and said, "Eiyuu and Minion. I know that it's not the right spelling, but I was thinking that your name is similar to the English word "minion", that means "supporter". It's a term used often in the criminal underworld, but I don't know why, I think it's fitting for you," the warden said at the alien fish.

"And you were a prince? In any case, you're right to be humble, since the nobles here in London are not so liked by the low-class people. Well, now better stop with the courtesies. It's late, better take those offenders where they belong, and go at my house," Gordon finished, walking toward the prison.

The two aliens nodded, and Eiyuu remembered something else, when warden Baker told him about the nobles.

They entered the prison, and the guard was shocked to see the two aliens.

He took the cubes, and he putted them into isolated cells, even isolated from the other cells, and he watered them, following the blue alien's instructions.

The thugs were again scared, seeing Eiyuu again, and he was happy, because he thought that the bad peoples would have fear of him.

The guard said that, if they would ask why they were again in jail, he would have said that the warden was attacked (which was the truth) and he helped him taking down the crooks.

They hadn't fear that the gang was going to tell the truth, because no one would believe them, thinking that it was a hallucination provoked by drugs or alcohol took by the gang's members.

The little genius nodded, satisfied by the idea, and thanked the guard, which was called Arthur Smith.

Then they went toward Gordon baker's house, which was on Baker Street too, and in the meanwhile they talked about other things.


	6. Chapter 6

At that hour of the night, London's streets were practically deserted, but they anyway took secondary streets to arrive at warden Baker's house.

They encountered only a couple of alcoholics, which seeing the two aliens goggled at them, running away terrified, swearing that they wouldn't drink any more alcohol.

The three laughed, and Eiyuu and Meen-yawn didn't worry too much about that, knowing the alcohol effects on the human body.

While they walked, the blue alien exposed his thoughts at Gordon Baker.

"Warden Baker, when you said about the nobles, I recalled that we aren't the only aliens arrived here in London. Maybe you wouldn't believe us – and tomorrow I'll show you some pictures to prove you that it's true – but the prince of the planet nearby ours is arrived here in London, and now is in Lord and Lady Scott's residence, pretending to be their nephew."

"I would tell you what happened at our planets, and even why Kinsei's prince behaved like that. But I want to tell you right now that he can hide from humans easily compared to us, because his appearance is not so different from a normal human."

"The only difference is that he has powers that aren't human, like invulnerability, power of flight, and others, which I would show you tomorrow at the spaceship. But now it's better go home, and rest, we would think about those things tomorrow," Eiyuu finished, when they arrived at the house.

It was a house near a ruined building, and Gordon pointed it, saying, "That's the house where you are going to live. Inside is really similar to my own, so if you want, you can draw inspiration how to clean it up, or furnish it."

They entered the building, and the two aliens were happy to be near Gordon's house, and Eiyuu asked himself why that place was so ruined, and he had the intention to ask him the next day.

They were really tired, so they didn't saw how the apartment was, and the warden took them in the guest's room.

He put a hand on the shoulder of the young alien, and wished him good night.

"Tomorrow morning I'm free, I have a half day of rest. Smith would handle the prison. You were lucky, and I too! I don't want to think what would have happened if you hadn't come to save me. I don't know you two, but I want to sleep late tomorrow morning, but I would put the alarm clock at eleven AM, to be sure. Good night," he finished, smiling, and closing the door.

Eiyuu yawned, undressing, remaining only in his briefs. He didn't ask at the warden for a pajama to wear, even because he thought that, with great chance, the mustached man didn't have a pajama his size, since he didn't have children.

He was so tired that he didn't bothered to watch the room, and Meen-yawn put himself at the end of the bed, going already to sleep.

Eiyuu climbed the bed, noting that the mattress was soft, and there was a patchwork's bedcover, really colored.

The bed was a double one, and it had three fluffy feathered pillows, and the little alien fell fast asleep, the moment he leaned his giant cranium onto those soft pillows.

Eiyuu woke up by himself around ten and a half, he jumped down the bed, and he watched around.

The room was squared, with the bed in front of the door; the headboard leaned onto the wall.

Near the bed there were two woody bedside tables, one for each side, with a drawer under the top, and a small door under it.

At the right side of the bed there was a chest of drawers, always made from wood and with four drawers.

Over the chest was placed a white vase, decorated with flowers.

The drawers had handles made of brass with intricate motives, and into one there was a key with round and intricate designs on the handle, and he liked them.

He thought that, when he would clean up his house, he would have reproduced those motives on the keys of his apartment.

Near the door, on the right, there was a dressing mirror, in the style of the rest of the furniture.

The mirror was oval-shaped, surrounded by a decorated wooden frame, and under the table there was a small drawer.

The key of that drawer was like the chest of drawers one, so he thought that the furniture was combined.

Near the dressing mirror there was a basin made of enameled metal, colored white, with an azure line around the edge, and it was upon an iron structure. Under it there was a pitcher made of enameled metal too, with azure handle.

At the left side of the door there was a wardrobe, always made of wood, with two doors, and a drawer under it, with the usual key, identical to the other ones.

Then he watched the bed, and he saw that it was made with a structure made of wood, and the headboard and end were in brass, with intricate and spirally motives, very similar to the ones on his de-gun.

He wanted to go around, to curious a little, but he knew that it was better not, so he waited that warden Baker woke up, to ask him for a tour of the house.

Eiyuu stretched, put in order the bed, watching closely the bedcover, and thinking about asking Meen-yawn to craft one similar to that.

It was a patchwork bedspread, made with a lot of fabric's squares, stitched together, all different, all in shades of red and orange.

He asked himself who did that, because he saw that it was handmade, and he could almost sense the love in that blanket.

"I'll ask that later at the warden," the young alien said out loud, sitting on the bed, with his legs that didn't reach the floor.

He lay on the bed, hands behind his head, like a pillow, with his legs that dangled from the edge, and watched the ceiling, then he sit up when he heard a familiar mechanical noise.

Meen-yawn was awake, and the little genius was watching the robotic body, smiling happily.

The piscean creature emerged from the "chest" of the suit, inside the castle, he swam out of it, inside the dome, and the castle drew back again in his place.

The aquatic friend smacked his lips, and blinked, to wake up, and then he made a yawn, opening his mouth so widely that you could see all his pointy teeth.

"Good morning, Meen-yawn! Slept well? I fell asleep the moment I leaned my head onto those fluffy pillows," Eiyuu affirmed joyously, smiling at his friend and guardian.

"Good morning to you too, Sir. Yes, I slept well, thanks a lot. And you? How was the first night in a terrestrial bed?" the aquatic creature asked, smiling toothily.

The little genius smiled, and answered, "I slept very well! The mattress and pillow are really soft, and look at this beautiful blanket! You think that you will be capable to do one, Meen-yawn? I like it so much!"

The aquatic guardian watched the bedcover, and nodded.

"Of course, Sir…it's very simple to do, and I can find the right fabrics here in London, or I can fabric them using the machinery in the spaceship. I hope that they still work," he finished with a worried tone.

Eiyuu made a puzzled expression at this statement.

"Of course they still work! Until the engine works, all the technological apparatus in the ship works. And I remind you that the engine works even when the spaceship is at a stop," he answered with a knowing smile.

Meen-yawn smiled and nodded, and then they waited for the warden's arrival.

At ten past twelve AM Gordon entered the room, knocking the door, and saying, "Wake up, you two, I think it's the right hour to wake!" and then he smiled, seeing that his two special guest were already up and ready.

Eiyuu smiled, and jumped nimbly down from the bed, asking, "I'm curious to eat a real English breakfast, if it's possible. In all those years I and my friend ate only dehydrated food, and we would like to vary."

Gordon nodded, and gestured them to follow him. They were in the ground floor of the house, and going toward the kitchen they passed near the hall, and at a stair that went in the superior floor.

They entered in the kitchen, and Eiyuu widened his eyes, seeing how much it was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

At the center of the kitchen there was a wooden table, with the legs that ended with lion's paws.

Behind the table there was a wood burning stove built into the wall.

At the left and right side of the stove there were two display cases, with various kitchen wares, plates, cutlery, pot, pans and other things.

Lastly, in the right side of the door there was a modern rock washbasin, connected with the water pipes.

"Wow…this kitchen it's really beautiful, and I see that you have all the modern facilities. Hem…I don't want to be rude, but I can understand that you are a well-off person, seeing this house and knowing that you have another house. I know, thanks to the information gathered by my brainbots, that not all the people could have a house like yours, even less two!" Eiyuu explained at warden Baker.

"Thanks a lot, Eiyuu, and yes, you're right…I'm a well-off person. Maybe you are asking yourself why I have the same surname as the street, right? Well, I could say that I'm a descendant of William Baker, the one who built this street, and with the earned money he constructed those two houses, to host his large family."

"Through the years my family built other houses, here and in other streets, and I inherited this house, because it was the one where my parents lived, and the one near this, because it was a possession of my father, but for years had remained uninhabited because my parents had not had a chance to sell it."

"I continue to think that it was a lucky thing meeting you, both for the fact that you saved my life, and for the fact that, finally, that house will have tenants. Now I think it's better eating, I'm hungry, and you?" warden Baker finished saying at the two aliens.

Meen-yawn and Eiyuu nodded, and the small genius sat himself onto one of the chairs placed near the table, while the ichthyoid remained standing up, because he knew that he would broke some chair, if he sat onto one of them.

The warden took some eggs from one of the cupboard, some bacon from the icebox, and Eiyuu, seeing that, thought that the first creation to share with the Londoners was the fridge.

Then he took a frying pan, and some lard, to cook the eggs and bacon.

While those things were frying and a good smell drifted in the room, he cut three slices of rustic bread, placing them in three plates.

"Oh…Minion, you eat what we eat? I forgot to ask you, and seeing that you are a fish, maybe you eat…mh…things for fish?" Gordon asked at the ichthyoid.

The alien fish made an astonished face both for how the warden called him, and for what he asked him.

"Warden, my name is Meen-yawn, but if you cannot spell it, it's not a problem. In any cases, yes, I eat what you eat; I saw some videos and pictures made by the brainbots of what terrestrial fishes eat, and no thanks, worms and algae aren't really my genre," he finished to tell laughing, while the warden placed the plates with the bread, eggs and bacon in front of the two aliens, and sat himself in front of Eiyuu.

"I'm curious to see those…videos? They are those moving pictures that you told me, Eiyuu, right? You two are a continuous source of wonders for me," Gordon finished, and then they began to eat the breakfast.

The warden marveled again, seeing Meen-yawn eating inserting the various foods from an almost invisible hatch on top of the dome.

Eiyuu uttered moans of appreciation, and when he finished he said, "It was all delicious! You know what? I thought about the first invention that I could share with you Londoners: it's the fridge, seeing the icebox. But first I have to see what type of energy I could use, because I know that the electricity is not yet used in the way that we use it, in this age. Perhaps with steam...but I have to see," he said to himself.

Gordon reclined his head, perplexed by the things that the young alien was saying.

"Fridge? I'm curious…what is it? I'm aware that you have a superior technology compared by the one in this era, right? I know about the electricity, by reading some articles about it, but I never thought that it could be used to power up inventions like this…fridge," he said, thinking that he would ask a lot of question at the little genius, that night, when they would go at the spaceship.

Eiyuu nodded, and began to explain: "The fridge is an icebox powered up by electricity, which conserve foods at various temperatures. On our planets the electricity was generated using the sun, wind and water's energy. Especially the sun one: it was the cleanest, and our scientist had discovered the means to create some energy accumulators – pods where we stored the exceeded energy – to use in case of cloudy sky."

"I know that here you still use gas or oil illumination, but with electricity it's possible supply powers to some light-bulbs to illuminates houses, streets and other places. I think I would use the steam power as energy's source, but I would see if I can implement the electricity in the entire city, and even in England, to better the life of all people," he finished, with sparkly eyes, thinking about at the invention that he would create.

Then Gordon cleaned the table, and washed the three plates in the washbasin, while the two aliens watched him curiously.

"Hem…if I may ask, it's because of your work why you are a bachelor, warden? I know that usually mansions like that are made by women. And I noticed that, despite you are well-off, you don't have a maid," the small blue alien said at the prison's curator.

Gordon snickered, shook his head, and answered, "You are really curious, Eiyuu, but I know that it's a characteristics of a genial mind. In any case, yes, you hit the spot. Before beginning to do the work as prison's warden, I was engaged with a very beautiful and sweet girl, or so it seemed."

"Usually I wouldn't tell this story at a ten-years-old kid, but I know that you are more mature compared at your age. I and Emily we loved each other very much, and she even sew that bedspread that is in the room where you slept."

"After five years that we were together, I asked her if she wanted to marry me, and she said yes. I was at the peak of my happiness, but then things came tumbling down, when I told her that I was going to work as a guard in the prison."

"Basically I discovered that at the beginning she liked me for what I was, then she discovered my wealth, and she became really possessive, and she wanted to marry me only for my money. She came from a country's family, but when we were together, I taught her how to behave in society, and she was inebriated by the power that comes with it."

"When I asked her to marry me, she was convinced that I would have done a work in line with my family: banker or lawyer, but I was – and I am – a more practical man, and I had some ties with the prison's warden."

"I asked him if I could enter as a piece of his personnel, maybe as a guard, and he accepted, saying that, actually, he needed men of my kind, that the major parts of the other guards were rascals and lazy."

"I had the idea to tell the glad tidings at Emily after our engagement, thinking that she would be happy. Oh…how I were wrong. I still recall it, despite several years passed from that time: I had a confident smile, and she had, instead, a horrified expression on his face."

"She declared that she couldn't believe it, and if it was a joke, it was really bad. When I said to her that it was the truth, she did an angry expression, she removed the engagement ring from her gloved hand and she threw it on the floor, then exit crying and screaming from this very house."

"That ring was a historic jewel of my family, belonged o my mother, and before at my grandmother, and so on. It was the official engagement ring of my family. I was crying, and I took that ring, to bring it where it was previously stored."

"In short words, I went to her to talk, to make her think over, but she had already took her decision: she no longer wanted to be with me. Even worse, she said to me that she would start to hang around with one of my bachelor friends, which I presented her some years ago."

""She declared that this man was more suited to her expectations, and he told her that he would be very happy to be with her, if she was not already involved with me. So she started to go out with my friend, and after a couple of years they got engaged while I was resigned to remain single."

"The year they got engaged, I was passed from guard to prison's warden, because the previous director had decided to retire because he was old and that job was very stressful and dangerous, as you saw."

"I was invited to the engagement party and I almost wanted to reject the invitation, but I knew it would be rude. So I went, and found that Emily was not happy even with Edward, because it turned out that he was only interested in her in an economical way."

"You must know that Emily was the daughter of the people who lived in the countryside, just outside London, and the company of Edward wanted to buy the land of Emily's parents, but they wouldn't give up. A few months before Emily and Edward were engaged, her parents had died, leaving land and house as an inheritance to her."

"Edward makes her sign the contract of engagement, as usual, but she did not read it. Only that in that contract was written that all the fiancée's possessions became automatically possessions of the fiancé, so Edward conquered the land without spending a penny."

"She loved him, but he did it all for money. One year after they were married, and Edward had already begun to build warehouses and a factory in the area. Now Emily is still married to him, but I heard that they betray each other, which is very regrettable. But it is also something that happens very often people of high society, and it is very sad."

"I have felt doubly betrayed, by Emily and also Edward, because I had no idea that he was a type so devious. I stopped seeing them, and now I can say to be happy in some way."

"As for the maid, today is her day off. Fortunately, she's a woman from the countryside, and she's not afraid by anything. She should return tomorrow early in the morning, and I think I'll tell her about you, if you don't mind. She's a chatterbox, but she also knows to keep a secret," Gordon ended, winking to the two aliens who were watching him, captivated by his story.

Eiyuu was the first to recover, and he said, "Blimey! I'm sorry for you, this Emily seemed the right person for you. And for what regards the maid, it's alright, you can tell her. As long as she maintain the secret, even if I want to make me being known by Londoners, especially being feared by criminals. Actually, I hope that that gang would spread the rumor about a blue-skinned kid with a terrible weapon," the little genius affirmed, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Gordon laughed at that statement, and he thought that the boy would have been an excellent detective, because he knew that some of them had some methods that they weren't exactly legal, and often they found themselves having contacts with the underworld.

"Well, I'm sure that you shall not pass unnoticed, no offence, obviously. Even if you would try to disguise yourself, it would be really difficult to hide some of your characteristics. Now you would remain here in the house, because I shall go to work shortly. Today I'll begin at one PM o'clock, but luckily I would finish for seven PM o'clock."

"I'll come here and prepare the supper. For now feel free to go around the house, to observe it, I trust you. Come, I have to show you something," the warden said to them, going toward the stairs in the hall.

They went up from the stairs, at the second floor, and then they climbed other stairs, to reach the attic.

Arrived there, the warden opened a small door, and invited the two guests to follow him.

They entered in another attic, which was still fine, but really dusty.

"There, now we are into your future house. My parents constructed this passage with the hope that I was going to live with Emily in the other house, and being anyway in contact with my mother and father," Gordon told Eiyuu, looking sadly at the loft.

"You came here recently, right, warden?" the small alien asked at the mustached man.

Warden Baker raised his eyebrows, and answered, "Yes, how can you know? I came here because I suddenly wanted to check the place."

The future detective pointed at the loft's dusty floor, and said, "I noticed those footprints on the floor, and I deduced that they were recent. Seeing your shoes, especially their shape, I knew that it was you who left those traces, and furthermore…" he said, sniffing the air, "…I smell your cologne, which surely is deposited onto the dust."

The mustached man opened widely his eyes, surprised by the deductive capacities of that boy.

"It's incredible! I was actually wearing those shoes when I entered here, and I used my eau de cologne. Satisfy my curiosity, I came here a week ago, and I don't smell anything, how id that you feel it?" he asked, trying to understand how he discovered that.

Eiyuu smiled and answered in this manner: "Thank you for the compliment. For the shoes and footprints, I possess an innate sense of measure, and with a glance I can see the correspondences between two things. And for the eau de toilette, my race has a sense of smell MUCH more developed than the terrestrials, and so I'm capable of sense smells that humans couldn't."

"My sense of smell could be compared, more or less, to the one of cats or dogs. And all thanks to this more developed brain, and with may neuronal connections compared to a human one. I still don't understand why my species had evolved in this way, but I have yet to study some information stored in the ship's computer," the young alien finished to explain at the prison's director.

Gordon watched him stupefied, and when regained his voice, he said, "I guessed that you had a more developed brain than ours, but even having senses like an animal! Ah…I don't compare you to an animal, mind you: you are an incredible person, and I think that doing the detective for you would be really easy. Both for your developed sensed and for your technology that you had at hand."

"You talked about evolution…and this reminded me about Charles Darwin, and his book "On the Origins of the Species", and I think that it's a book that you would like to read. I'm one of the few lucky people who posses that book, later I would give it to you, so you can read it this afternoon, if you want. And I'm curious to hear your opinion on the matter, since you are a man of science, right Eiyuu?" the warden asked at the young alien, smiling.

The small genius beamed, as soon as heard about that book and writer. He knew about them, because he had received information through the brainbots, but he hadn't been able to read the book, since it was printed in few copies, and in any case he didn't wanted to make it steal by a cyborg in order to read it.

"I know the book, and I know who is Darwin, since I received the information through the probes – the brainbots – but I never read the opera, and so I would be happy to watch it, thanks a lot," Eiyuu affirmed, with a smile stamped on his lips.

Gordon nodded, and they descended all, going into the library.

The kid gaped at that view: it was a rectangular room, with three carpets finely crafted, with motives of flowers and leaves, which reminded him his gun.

In the center there was a small table octagonal shaped, made in wood, and with a marble top, with the legs cross-shaped on the floor, and the "columns" that rose from half "cross", stopping under the tabletop.

On every sides there was small drawers, with brass handlers and lockable with a key.

Over the table there was an oil's lamp, which served to lighten up the room when the dark came.

All around the room there were glass cabinets full of books, and in some of them there were piece of pottery, finely decorated.

Near a glass cabinet there was a wooden sofa, intricately decorated, and upholstered with a fabric with red roses onto it.

Near the door there was a pendulum clock, useful to see the hour.

The clock was simple, yet beautiful: rectangular in form, with a base like a trapezium upside-down, high, and on the upper part the same shape, only thin.

Under the top it had an waved decoration that reproduced a branch of some plant, like ivy or vine, with the leaves alternate on the branch.

The quadrant had Roman numerals and the hands that ended with a circle before the pointy end.

The pendulum was like this: at the end it had a circular "plate", which was attached to the bar by a decoration lyre-shaped.

The rod was flat and wide, and with five protruding "lines".

On the glass of the small door there was the phrase "Standard Time".

The boy was still lost watching that architectural beauty, and observing how many books the warden had.

He came out of his trance, when Gordon gave him Darwin's book.

"Oh…sorry…I was enchanted seeing this beautiful room. Thanks, I would read it, and I would let you know what I think about it. Ah…I must tell you that I'm a "fast reader", so I wanted to ask you if I can allow myself to read other books this afternoon," Eiyuu said, smiling at the prison's curator.

Warden Baker nodded and smiled, not marveling by the fact that the young alien wanted to read other books.

"Of course, sonny! Here there is the key to open the glass cabinets, and here the ladder to reach the higher shelves. Some of these books are really old, so I ask you o be careful, please," Gordon explained, placing the key onto the octagonal small table, and pointing at the wheeled ladder leaned against the library.

Eiyuu nodded, understanding perfectly, and thinking about scanning or copying those books on the computer some of these books, or taking notes and then writing down them on paper and into the PC.

"Perhaps you have some sheet of paper where I can write some notes? Or a notebook?" the small genius asked.

The mustached man nodded, and took out a small notepad with white pages from a section of the library.

Eiyuu noticed that he had several of those notes in the glass cabinet, and he asked to himself why.

"How come you have so many notebooks, warden Baker?" the curious kid asked at the man.

"It's because I like to take notes when I read a book, and I don't want to ruin it writing annotations onto it," Gordon simply answered, smiling.

The blue alien nodded, understanding perfectly. He too would had done so.

It was almost noon, so the young genius placed the book on the sofa and they returned in the kitchen, where the warden prepared a quick dinner, roasted ham and another slice of bread, since they hadn't so much appetite.

They ate slowly, and then the director spoke like this: "In a moment I shall go to work. Like I said before, feel free to roam in the house, and even in the other house, I assure you that it's structurally safe, from what I saw. I give you permission to look into the wardrobes and trunks in the loft, there are some of my old completes, and other clothes that may fit you, once adapted."

"There are some furniture that need some cleaning, in your house, but I think that they are still usable, in any case, see for yourself. I will finish around seven PM o'clock, so I will be here around seven and a half, at the max one quarter to eight."

The two guests nodded, and they thanked him again. The warden put on his velvet maroon jacket, and exited from the house, locking the door.

Eiyuu and Meen-yawn decided firstly to explore that house, and their own future residence.


	8. Chapter 8

The two aliens went up, in the loft, to watch what was interesting.

Since Gordon gave them the permission to watch in the wardrobes and trunks, Eiyuu opened a simple wooden wardrobe, and watched what was inside it.

"Oooh…look Men-yawn! Now I'm still too little to wear those clothes, but I like the style. You think that would be easy to modify them to adapt them at my physique?" Eiyuu asked at his aquatic friend, pointing at some dark-colored cigarette trousers, and long blue and maroon jackets.

The fish in the robotic suit extracted from the wardrobe the suits, and watched them carefully, and then he smiled, and declared, "Of course, Sir. And I think that you would be nice with those clothes. They are very elegant and practical."

The ichthyoid continued to extract from the wardrobe all the trousers and jackets, leaving the shirts, because they were too close-fitting and with too big collar, deciding to tailor them for his ward.

Eiyuu in the meanwhile was looking into another bureau, and he remained puzzled when he saw female's dresses, deciding to ask at the warden about them.

From their style they seemed very old, and he thought that, probably, they had belonged to Gordon's mother.

Then he watched into the small drawers, and he saw, with marvel on his part, that they were full of women's jewelry.

There were several cameos, in red, white and black, finely decorated earrings, necklaces and rings.

"Meen-yawn, do me a favor and see what's in those drawers in the closet?" the young alien asked at his guardian, putting back a red coral's cameo in the small drawer.

The fish obeyed, and he was impressed by the jewelry for men that were in the drawer.

"Sir, there are beautiful rings and cuff-links in there, come and see," Meen-yawn declared, after exiting from his stupefied state.

Eiyuu came there, and watched the jewels, thinking to ask at the warden if they were his or his father.

The style was older compared to that period, they were probably dating back from the early nineteenth century, and so he was sure that they belonged to his parent.

Then the two went to rummage inside the trunk, and there they found more modern clothes and the right size for Eiyuu.

"These are warden Baker's clothes, when he was young, look! There are some pajamas!" the blue alien said, pointing a black-and-white striped nightgown.

There were blue-and-green striped too, and they were the typical pajama of the era.

They extracted some clothes, that were quite similar to the style chosen by Eiyuu, and Meen-yawn declared that they were easy to modify.

They took knickerbockers made of maroon, blue and black corduroy, and grey, dark blue and black vests, made in various cuts, with straight or pointed hems.

They placed those clothes in the first wardrobe they opened, and then they entered into the dusty garret of their future house.

Meen-yawn looked with critical eyes all that dirt, thinking that he had a lot of work to do.

In the attic there were some furniture, like wardrobes and small tables, and the two alien opened the doors and drawers, finding nothing inside

"Well, it's quite logical, right? With great probability the warden has already taken all what was interesting for him, taking it in his home," the young genius speculated.

They went down the stairs and opened the door, reaching the second floor of the house, noticing that it was really similar to the warden's apartment.

They opened some doors, looking into the rooms, and Eiyuu was happy to observe that there was even a room used as a library, with glass cabinets very similar to those in Gordon's house.

He observed thoroughly the ladder and the furniture, noticing that only the ladder was worm-eaten, and to replace.

"Meen-yawn, record this: replace library's ladder, dust furniture and house. We would have a lot to do, but it will be funny!" the young alien said at his guardian/friend, knowing that he had a recorder incorporated into his robotic suit.

"It's not necessary that you clean up, leave all to me, Sir," the ichthyoid replied, knowing that the youngster would get tired doing heavy works, while him, in the robotic body, wouldn't have had this kind of problem.

Eiyuu frowned, and declared, "Nonsense, my friend! You know how much I like to do works like this one! Tomorrow we'll start to clean properly, and in the meanwhile we'll continue to see this house, to see if there is some furniture to replace."

The aquatic creature knew that when Eiyuu put something in his head there was no mean to change his mind, so he sighed, and said, "That's ok, Sir, if please you…in any case I'm astonished to see that these furniture are still in a very good shape! It was a luck for us, right?"

The young alien smiled and nodded, and they went into the other rooms, to take note about what furniture keep, and what substitute.

Then they went down the stairs, to reach the ground floor, entering in the kitchen, and Meen-yawn observed that it was less modern than the warden's one, but there were all the furnishings to cook.

The guardian tried to operate the sink, that instead of the tap, it had still the water pump.

Eiyuu stopped him, before he could use the lever, and he oiled it using a can of oil spray that he had into the pochette.

"There, like that I think it'll work," the genial alien said at his friend.

Meen-yawn then took the bar, almost expecting it to break, and he pumped up and down.

With his marvel, not only the lever didn't break, but red, rusty water began to flow down from the beak into the washbasin.

"Wow…I'm impressed. But I think that does better ask at the director to link it at the modern water implant, what do you think, Sir?" Meen-yawn declared at his ward.

Eiyuu nodded, and said, "Better…so we can even clean better the house. To warm the water we could use my gun set on "destroy", but first I must do some tests. And then I have to think to invent something ecologic to warm the water," he finished, thinking about the data took by the brainbots on the pollution in London due to the intensive use of the coal and the fireplace to warm the water.

They exited from the kitchen, looking at the other rooms, a restroom with even a WC, a living room and a bedroom similar to the one where they slept in the director's house.

Even in those rooms there were dusty furniture, but still usable.

"Ok, tomorrow we must begin to clean well this house, beginning from this room, where I would sleep. Then the toilette and the kitchen, the library, and then the rest of the rooms. It will be a long and dirty work, but funny. I cannot believe the luck we had, right, Meen-yawn?" And even warden Baker! Now let's return in his house, so I can begin to read Darwin's book," Eiyuu said at his guardian.

So they returned into the other house, and the young alien cleaned his hand in the warden's restroom, and then they came up in the library, Eiyuu reading "On the Origins of the Species", while Meen-yawn looked at some recipe's books, having decided to learn how to cook for his friend.

Looking at the pendulum clock, Eiyuu noticed that there were already the three PM o'clock, and he decided that, around four o'clock, he would had done a snack.

Luckily the clock was one of those who rang at the hour, so he ate some dehydrated food that he brings inside the pochette.

The two aliens continued to read their books, and around six o'clock Eiyuu finished to read his own, and he was about to search another one, climbing up the ladder.

He frowned when he heard a sound, like a door that was opening, coming from the hall.

It wasn't a burglary's noise, and he reasoned with himself that would be extremely stupid trying to enter with force in the house of the prison's warden.

But it was too early for him, so he motioned for Meen-yawn to follow him upstairs, standing silent.

Reached the attic, the small alien whispered at his aquatic friend, "Sorry, but I didn't want to risk being seen. Who do you think can be? The warden should arrive in an hour and a half, cannot be him. On the other hand, maybe he left early, but judging his character, I think that's not the case."

The aquatic creature thought for a minute, then declared, "Could it be the maid? The sound seemed that of keys."

Eiyuu nodded and answered, "It might be, but the warden had said to us that she was going to come here tomorrow. Oh…I hear that she's coming up there!" he finished, hearing steps coming near the stairs.

The two aliens tiptoed toward their house, entering into the passage.

When they heard the attic's floor creaking, Eiyuu put his ear to the door to listen, and had a moment of panic when he heard the person being close to where they were.

Then he widened his eyes, when he heard, whoever it was in the other side, locking the door of the passage.

"What the heck! All men are the same! They always forgot to lock the doors! I shiver at the thought that some rats that can enter from the old house to this one!" the woman declared.

Eiyuu and Meen-yawn knew that it was surely the maid, and the blue alien remained perplexed by her accent.

She talked English well, but she seemed rough, no…not rough…something else…but then he thought that maybe she talked like that because she came from the countryside.

The two aliens waited that the domestic went away from the room, hoping that she wouldn't control into the wardrobe where they placed the clothes.

Then Eiyuu made a gesture to Meen-yawn to follow him downstairs.

"What a nuisance…now we must wait for the return of the warden. Around a hour and half…I hope he arrive soon," the small genius declared at his aquatic friend.

In the meanwhile they explored a little more the house, deciding where to put the furniture, and using the gun on some of them, set on destroy.

By doing so, the hour and half passed quickly, and then the two waited.

In the meanwhile, the director came home, and he frowned a little, seeing that the door wasn't locked.

"Mister Baker! Welcome home! I'm arrived early, aren't you happy?" asked the domestic, hearing the door opening.

"Hanna! I didn't expect you to return so early! If I may ask, why?" Gordon asked, hiding his worries about his peculiar guests.

The black woman answered, "I've finished my business, and I've found a train that arrived there by the evening. I know how much you need my help, and I was worried about your eating habits! And don't tell me that you ate in a healthy way, because I KNOW that you eat less and unhealthy things, when I'm not home!" she finished, waggling a finger in front of the face of the prison's curator.

Unlike other black domestic, or housekeeper in general, Hanna was treated equally by Gordon, and they had a really open relationship, so the woman knew that she can scold the man in such a way.

The warden laughed, and said, "Touché, you're right. I want to ask you something: you…mh…noticed something strange? Out of place?" he asked, thinking about the two aliens.

Hanna smiled, and replied, "Well, there was a recipe's book in the library that was out of place, and then I went up in the attic, to lock the passage's door in the other house, to avoid mice to enter."

Gordon thought that his guests were hiding in the other hose, so he said, "Come with me, I have something to show you."

They went up in the loft, and then the warden unlocked again the passage's door, saying, "Guys? Are you there?"

Eiyuu and Meen-yawn went up in the attic, and the small alien answered, "Yes, warden Baker, we're here. We can enter?"

"Wait a minute. Hanna, I pray you to not scream, seeing our two guests. They saved my life, and I've decided not only to accommodate them, but even give them the abandoned house. How I can say that…they aren't of this world," Gordon said seriously at his housekeeper.

The woman frowned, but she trusted her employer, so she answered, "The house is yours, so you can invite whoever you want. After your speech, I'm curious to see those enigmatic guests!"

So Gordon opened the door, to reveal who was behind it.


End file.
